Make me feel it
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Berry and Tasuku's love life is getting nowhere and Berry is lonely and unsatisfied so a certain green haired alien pays her a visit and makes her feel something she has never felt before KisshuxBerry, RyouxBerry, RyouvsKisshu


Berry sat on her bed gloomily thinking about her relationship with Tasuku it was heading nowhere fast and she had a pretty dull sex life compared to her fellow co-workers which annoyed her a great deal. Ryou had offered to be her lover while he and Lettuce went through their own romantic bumps but she had kindly turned him down which she was regretting more and more now "Damn it why can't I enjoy my relationship too! Don't I deserve a wild sex life like any other girl!?" Berry yelled crossly.

"Hmm is that an offer my pretty cos I'm all over it if it is" a voice said from behind her and when she turned around she saw a green haired alien elf with huge golden eyes sitting on her window ledge with a devious smirk on his face. Berry was both afraid and enchanted by this mystery guy he was so handsome and sexy yet he was scary and powerful. She backed away towards the wall nervously to which Kisshu entered her room and closed the window behind him.

Kisshu leaned forward to look at her face and smirked "you may not have boobs as big as Ichigo but you sure as hell are cuter" he said deviously making Berry begin to tremble.

"Please please don't hurt me I'm begging you" Berry cried nervously to which Kisshu stared at her as Berry covered herself with her arms.

"You think I'm gonna assault you?" Kisshu said dumbfounded to which Berry looked confused and walked forward.

"You're not then why are you here?" Berry asked nervously to which Kisshu locked her bedroom door and created a barrier around the house so nobody could get in or out.

"Well you said your sex life is dull and I have come to give you an experience at what a real man feels like unless you would rather I leave now" Kisshu said turning around.

"NO WAIT!" Berry cried reaching out her hand to which Kisshu stopped and turned to see Berry blushing and playing with her fingers nervously "Um could you really make me burn?" Berry asked shyly her face red as a tomato.

Kisshu smirked deviously and began to play with Berry's long blonde locks "I can make you feel it so bad you'll be screaming for more" Kisshu teased his eyes shining mischievously. Berry knew when it came to her and Tasuku's relationship it was rather dull sure they went on dates and studied at each other's house but they never even kissed so much has gotten intimate they did hold hands though but that was it.

_**Later**_

"Ok I get that you're trying to help me but what the hell is this outfit?" Berry snapped crossly at Kisshu who was still smirking like mad and close to laughing "Answer me damnit!" she ordered.

Berry was wearing a short robe that ended under her butt and had no sleeves with a tight obi around the waist. It was peach coloured with a white obi that suited Berry it was just very revealing and embarrassing.

"Cos you look so cute and I wanna eat you up" Kisshu teased blasting Berry with energy so that she slammed against the wall and collapsed onto the bed. Kisshu approached her to which she looked up weakly.

"P…please not like this" Berry sniffed tearfully to which Kisshu turned her onto her back and pinned her down gazing at her body deviously.

"Oh c'mon now baby you can't deny that you feel good right now and that you're getting turned on" Kisshu teased licking her neck making Berry jolt her back arched.

"Y…you're wrong all I feel is that I'm being tortured and bullied I only wanted to feel what sex is like" Berry sniffed tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kisshu licked one of her tears "I like to be rough with my toys but I only used my energy on you because you spoke back to me" Kisshu said deviously. Although he loved Ichigo, Kisshu was admiring Berry's body with everything he had.

_**Later**_

Kisshu kissed Berry's neck and chest while fondling her chest making her excited yet embarrassed. "So you like it eh? I bet your beloved Tasuku has never done this to you has he?" Kisshu said deviously to which Berry shook her head.

"No he's not even touched me like this we've not even got serious for a while I thought about getting with Ryou instead since Tasuku bored me so much" Berry cried lustfully sweat running down her body.

"Hmm I may have to visit you more often you're quite the jewel Berry but perhaps at night would be more exciting what do you think?" Kisshu said touching her sensitive place.

Berry's back arched and she cried loudly before relaxing again "Y…yes I'd love that Kisshu oh this feels so good" Berry cried.

After he had had his fun and Berry had fallen asleep Kisshu placed his clothes on again and lowered the barrier then stroked Berry's hair and then kissed her head "I shall return my sweet and when I do we'll have more fun than we did today" Kisshu teased. As Kisshu teleported out he was unaware that a jealous Ryou had been watching and listening from a tree nearby and was intent on getting between Kisshu and Berry.


End file.
